Euro Dreams
by DWKanime15
Summary: Internet conecta personas ¿no es cierto?... Esta historia refleja esa frase tal cual. 13 chicos/as de distintos países, aficionados al fútbol, se conocen en un videochat, su, por el momento, único medio de comunicación entre ellos. Una decisión de 2 de ellos: participar en un torneo de fútbol los unirá en persona para cumplir un sueño común: ser el mejor equipo de fútbol del mundo.


**Euro Dreams**

**Capítulo 1: Fandubs, fútbol y... ¿un torneo internacional de cadetes?**

* * *

_El mediodía de un lunes 2 de julio._

Cris es una chica normal de 14 años que vive en Asturias, en una ciudad llamada Ryuusei localizada en el occidente. La verdad era que a pesar de que había pasado una o dos semanas de vacaciones de verano ya no tenía nada que hacer. Bueno, ese día en concreto le apetecía cantar, así que empezó a buscar en YouTube a alguien para hacer un fandub de alguna canción. Buscando y buscando, encontró a una usuaria que de nombre de user ponía "BlaugranaDani21" cuya ubicación era Barcelona y era una chica de nombre Daniela. Cris contactó con ella para hacer el dub y eligieron la canción "Dolce Melodia" de la versión italiana del anime Mermaid Melody. Tras cantarla y colgar el video, Daniela le envió una petición para una página web de videochat y Cris aceptó. Entró en esa página y creó una cuenta encontrando la de Daniela enseguida. Apareció una ventana de videochat en la pantalla tras el que salió una chica de pelo castaño con una mecha pelirroja y ojos verdes...

**Cris: **Así que, ¿tu eres Daniela?

**Dani: **Sí, aunque todos me llaman Dani ¿Tú eres Cris, no?

**Cris: **Sí

La conversación comenzó así y se extendió durante muchas horas de la tarde hasta que...

**Cris: **Oye, ¿sabes qué hora es?

**Dani: **Las ocho menos diez ¿Por?

**Cris: **Mierda, tengo clases de alemán ahora a las ocho. Y no voy a llegar tarde a la primera clase. Chao.

**Dani: **Chao.

Mas tarde, en la noche, no hablaron más. Pero claro, quien en España estaría conectado a Internet mientras que la selección nacional de fútbol hacía su celebración como primer equipo que gana dos Eurocopas y un Mundial en 4 años, o sea seguidos.

_Al día siguiente, la tarde del martes 3 de julio._

Las chicas retomaron sus conversaciones e incluso Cris logró encontrar a una amiga letona, Daria con la que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba por e-mail. Tenía el pelo rosado en una cola y ojos marrones. También una chica a la que Cris conocía, Alexandra, que era inglesa y pertenecía a la familia con la que Cris se había quedado en sus dos viajes a Inglaterra, solo que nunca la había visto en persona ya que las dos veces que había ido, ella estaba de viaje en Italia. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azul verdoso. Al poco rato, llamaron a Alexandra para cenar. Durante esa cena...

**Sra. Bolton: **Oye, te llamó uno de tus amigos de Italia. Fidio, se llamaba. Dijo algo de un torneo internacional de fútbol cadete con equipos que tuviesen jugadores de distintos países. También dijo que te había enviado un e-mail.

**Alex: **Ah, vale. Gracias, mamá.

Alex se reconectó minutos después pero ninguna de las chicas estaba conectada así que fue a mirar el e-mail de Fidio. Este ponía que había un campeonato de fútbol cadete en el que los equipos debían de estar formados por jugadores de distintos países. En ese e-mail Fidio también le decía que intentara buscar algún jugador para el equipo y también si quería unirse, además del link a toda la información y reglas del torneo. El equipo tenía 4 jugadores: de Italia, él y su amigo Angelo y de Alemania, dos chicos, amigos de Angelo, León y Fabi.

_Al día siguiente, en la tarde (n/no hace falta fecha, no?)_

**Cris: **¿Un equipo de fútbol? Me apunto

**Daria: **Y yo

**Dani: **Cuenta conmigo.

**Alex: **Le acabo de enviar un e-mail a Fidio diciéndole que ya tienen a 4 más en el equipo. Oye, por curiosidad, ¿tendréis algún amigo que le pudiese interesar jugar? ¿Ya os he enseñado las reglas, no?

**Cris: **Sí, tiene que ser gente de entre 14 recién cumplidos y 15 a punto de cumplir 16. Ummm...

**Daria: **Puedo preguntarle a Mairo, seguro que se apunta.

**Dani: **No sé, en clase... No, nadie

**Cris: **Les preguntaré a Esther y a su hermano que no ha cumplido los 16 aún.

La tarde fue pasando, Daria fue a casa de Mairo a preguntarle, Dani fue a dar unos chutes al parque, Alex fue a dar un paseo y Cris...

Cris se quedó en casa ya que una amiga suya, Laura, iba a venir a jugar. Vieron un poco La que se Avecina y luego jugaron a la Wii, al Mario y Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos London 2012, al Wii Sports Resort (al que realmente no pudieron jugar porque Laura no se había traído el Wii Motion Plus), a Los Sims 3 y al FIFA 2012. Mientras que Laura creaba familia en Los Sims 3, Cris se conectó al Tuenti para cambiar su estado y logró hablar con Esther sobre el equipo (n/una tarde real, mas o menos)

Más tarde, en la noche, las chicas lograron hablar. Daria dijo que Mairo se había unido al equipo y Cris lo mismo con Esther y su hermano Fernando. Alex les presentó a Fidio y Angelo y al final, ellos contaron que tenían también un nuevo jugador como portero, Markus, un amigo de los dos chicos alemanes. Siendo ya 12.

_Al día siguiente, en la tarde._

Durante una nueva sesión de videochat conocieron a los dos alemanes, León y Fabi. Aparte detrás de León se oía un ruido molesto y una voz enfadada que provenía de Marlon, el hermano mayor de León tras la puerta.

**Marlon: **Öffnen Sie die Tür, scheißen Sie Liliputaner! (¡Abre la puerta, enano de mierda!)

**León: **Nein, idiotischer Idiot! (¡No, estúpido idiota!)

**Alex: **Cris, ¿qué están diciendo? Tu sabes alemán.

**Cris: **Lo siento, solo llevo una clase no entiendo nada, aparte de no e idiota (n/ mis conocimientos actuales de aleman, las anteriores frases las traduje con un traductor asi k no se yo...)

Al final, acordaron que Marlon se uniese al equipo que era lo que quería. Pero, como suplente ya que era el número 13 en entrar en el equipo. De repente...

**Fabi: **Bueno, son las ocho menos diez, tengo que irme que he quedado con Markus.

**Cris:** ¡Ya son las ocho menos diez! Tengo que irme, tengo clases de alemán.

Cris se marchó corriendo.

**León: **Espera, ¿va a clases de alemán? ¿Entonces ha entendido nuestra discusión?

**Alex: **A lo primero sí. A lo segundo, no, porque solo lleva una clase.

Ahora solo quedaba... el entrenador.


End file.
